Novelizations
A Novelization is a book written based off of a film, or at least its shooting script(s). List of Novelizations Novelizations *Back to the Future by George Gipe *Back to the Future Part II by Craig Shaw Gardner *Back to the Future Part III by Craig Shaw Gardner *Batman by Craig Shaw Gardner *Batman Begins by Dennis O'Neil *Batman Forever by Peter David *Batman Returns by Craig Shaw Gardner *Battleship by Peter David *The Black Hole by Alan Dean Foster *The Blob by David Bischoff *The Cabin in the Woods by Tim Lebbon *The Car by Dennis Shryack and Michael Butler *Clue by Michael McDowell *Conan the Destroyer by Robert Jordan *Creature from the Black Lagoon by John Russell Fearn (as Vargo Statten) *Creature from the Black Lagoon by Walter Harris (as Carl Dreadstone) *The Dark Crystal by A.C.H. Smith *The Dark Knight by Dennis O'Neil *The Dark Knight Rises by Greg Cox *Darkman by Randall Boyll *The Fog by Dennis Etchison *Dragonheart by Charles Edward Pogue *Dragonslayer by Wayland Drew *The Gauntlet by Dennis Shryack and Michael Butler *Ghostbusters by Larry Milne *Ghostbusters: The Supernatural Spectacular by Richard Mueller *Ghostbusters II by Ed Naha *Godzilla by Greg Cox *Godzilla by Stephen Molstad *The Goonies by James Kahn *Gorgo by Carson Bingham *Grease by Ron De Christoforo *Gremlins by George Gipe *Gremlins 2: The New Batch by David Bischoff *Hornets' Nest by Michael Avallone *Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull by James Rollins *Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade by Rob MacGregor *Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom by James Kahn *Invaders from Mars by Ray Garton *Iron Man by Peter David *Iron Man 2 by Alexander Irvine *James Bond and Moonraker by Christopher Wood *James Bond, the Spy Who Loved Me by Christopher Wood *Jaws 2 by Hank Searls *Jaws: The Revenge by Hank Searls *The Jewel of the Nile by Catherine Lanigan (as Joan Wilder) *King Kong by Christopher Golden *King Kong by Delos W. Lovelace *Konga by Dean Owen *The Lost Boys by Craig Shaw Gardner *Need For Speed by Brian Kelleher *The Phantom by Rob MacGregor *Poltergeist by James Kahn *Raiders of the Lost Ark by Campbell Black *Reptilicus by Dean Owen *Resident Evil: Apocalypse by Keith R.A. DeCandido *Resident Evil: Extinction by Keith R.A. DeCandido *Resident Evil: Genesis by Keith R.A. DeCandido *Resident Evil: Retribution by John Shirley *Resident Evil 0: Zero Hour by S.D. Perry *Resident Evil 1: The Umbrella Conspiracy by S.D. Perry *Resident Evil 3: City of the Dead by S.D. Perry *Resident Evil 5: Nemesis by S.D. Perry *Resident Evil 6: Code: Veronica by S.D. Perry *Romancing the Stone by Catherine Lanigan (as Joan Wilder) *Spider-Man by Peter David *Spider-Man 2 by Peter David *Spider-Man 3 by Peter David *Star Trek by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek: Generations by J.M. Dillard *Star Trek: Into Darkness by Alan Dean Foster *Star Trek: Insurrection by J.M. Dillard *Star Trek: The Motion Picture by Gene Roddenberry *Star Trek: Nemesis by J.M. Dillard *Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan by Vonda N. McIntyre *Star Trek III: The Search For Spock by Vonda N. McIntyre *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home by Vonda N. McIntyre *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier by J.M. Dillard *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by J.M. Dillard *Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace by Terry Brooks *Star Wars: Episode II: Attack of the Clones by R.A. Salvatore *Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith by Matthew Stover *Star Wars: Episode IV: A New Hope by Alan Dean Foster (as George Lucas) *Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back by Donald F. Glut *Star Wars: Episode VI: Return of the Jedi by James Kahn *Superman Returns by Marv Wolfman *The Terminator by Randall Frakes and Bill Wisher *The Terminator by Shaun Hutson *Terminator 2: Judgment Day by Randall Frakes *Total Recall by Piers Anthony *X-Men by Kristine Kahthryn Rusch and Dean Wesley Smith *X-Men 2 by Chris Claremont Junior Novelizations *Ant-Man *Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Jurassic World: Special Edition Junior Novelization *The Lost World: Jurassic Park